Winter bliss
by XxKuro-kittynyaxX
Summary: The young new leo baskerville comes to the place where he onces lived to see some old memories. but what he might find there, and what he does, might just change everything...


The Turning of the knob was only the beginning.

Inside the dark and abandoned mansion, the new glenn was visiting, his dark violet eyes trailing down the hall, making sure no one followed him. He had tear stains on his cheeks, gripping the rope in his hand.

His hand was trembling slightly as it creaked forth, bringing old feelings and a nogalstic yet lone feeling to the one. The clouds were sheets over the sun and the teens shoes began to tap.

_Tap_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

He stopped after just a couple of steps, arising to the large room and opening each window, letting in the cool air of the winter morning. The only things left in the room were the book shelves that reached to the skies, and a large figure covered in sheets. A fabricated couch was by the light blue wall, also covered in sheets. 'statique….' His lips opened to say, but it was just an empty thought, wondering about in his head. It was always in his head. A distant voice called his name, almost like a whisper. A hand reached out and quickly, yanking the sheet.

it was a marble black piano, the smell from _him _coming off of it. The bench had a scarlet red leathering and fabric to it and the legs were dark black. The keys to the piano were slick, feeling his fingers over every single one. The baskerville slid his hair behind on ear and pressed a key.

"leo!" the voice called again, and he looked around, no one to be found.

At first he was scared, for there was no one, and absolutely no one in the house.

Again he played that note, and another.

And another….

A circle of rope in the other hand.

A ruffling noise.

Something was under the sheets of the couch, almost human-like figure. Suspicious-like, his heeled shoes began walking slowly and cautiously toward the sheets, the dark red cloak to symbolize his power following and dragging across the floor.

His heart thumping, his hand slowly was able to get a grip and curled his fingers into the beige sheet. His violet eyes focusing on the human figure. He wasn't able to grip to reality, his hand suddenly jerking away, along with the sheet. The Baskerville, what he saw underneath, took his breath away. His heart skipped a beat as the sight.

Looking at the other human being, his muscles felt weak.

The feeling of the other grasping Leos hand gently and kindly. Light blue eyes opened half lidded, and a smile curled into a grin on his pale face. "You've finally come to me…"

"e…" his voice could barely make out the name. The noble sat up, pulling the noirette closer and into his lap, into a long, warming hug. "I told you your eyes were beautiful…." His eyes were looking into leos with a gentle feeling, and light heartedly. A blush spreaded across his cheeks and the room seemed to light up like the sun had come out, and the birds were singing. "Elliot…" his voice whispered.

Elliot nodded, giving a slight chuckle. "you know your stronger then this…." The others voice trailed into his head and tears began to fill his eyes in grief and regret. Leos teeth gritted together, and his and slowly lost his grip of the sheet, the noble intertwining their fingers.

" im so sorry….." he hid his face, jerking his hands away to hide the glenns tear-filled face.

He had done wrong things, he had sinned what the others thought he would make everything the way it used to be. He didn't deserve this….

Elliot only watched and his hand gently laid upon leos cheek.

Startled, he looked at the other and tried turning away before those arms wrapped around him with forgiveness and nostalgia. No matter how hard he wanted to struggle, his body only trembled with the tears that he cried. His back was to the noble, Elliots arms wrapped around his waist as they sat on the dark blue fabricated couch. One wearing light, white clothing, the Baskerville wearing the usual clothes. dark and black heeled shoes, and a dark familiar sword by his waist.

" I just…." He murmured through his sobs. Leo couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He was here, he was alive..! it was to good to be a dream, ever…that face was so real…his lips were curled into just that right smile that made his heart stop. "leo…youre a moron…" he simply murmured into the others neck and his hand was on his neck for some on reason, caressing up to his jaw bone, something burning in the young Baskervilles throat.

The violet eyes widend, tensing and shooting up on his heeled shoes before he was soon losing the ones balance, those arms grabbing him again into a tight hold around with waist again. "be more careful..! your bodies still weak…" Elliot shot at him quietly..

"im sorry…"

'_im sorry leo…'_

Elliot sighed, putting them on the couch once again, the world was spinning and his head layed on elliots lap, not saying a word. Those memories coming back to them both and both of their lips curled into a smile, but this was different. leos deep, cruel violet eyes were passionate and sheepish as he smiled at the other.

They speaked as they once did and the birds were chirping, the laughs they shared were as bright as the room at the time. Softly their melody began to play as Elliot led him up, the dizziness suddenly fading, and the other, the noble…was surely as beautiful as ever…

'_statique….its…something that never changes..right?'_

Something that never changes.

Their hearts synchronizing as he twirled Leo around, their arms wrapped around each other in a hugging manner. a blush flustered the noirettes cheeks.

The thing that never changed was their dignity, an their hearts.

It never changed, the way they felt about each other. It burned within for so many years without a word to be said.

And finally, they twirled out of the room, gracefully and gently with a sense of nostalgia.

Nothing.

The figures faded, the light faded. The sense of nostalgia and gentle-ness called forth the dreary emotions upon the ,now, storming Winter evening , the windows shattered opened and the rain pouring into the room and onto his dark hair.

And all that was left inside that abandoned Nightray home up on the hill was the tapping of the dark heeled shoes that had stopped, and a creaking motions sounded into the house. The struggling soon stopped and the choking stopped.

The young Baskerville, a tight rope hanged his head, looking down with lifeless, dark, and wide eyes. In front of the black marble piano he onced loved, and to be by the one he loved most.

And yet, a small smile was curved onto his face, and his body hanged above the ground.

There was not a sound.

No sound, except for in the afterlife, him and the noble, dancing into eternity into the melody they had made together. It was not a twisted, sick love story.

**(( Authors note: The end. Sorry this is so depressing, I've been really down lately and I havnt been on in a while, DHR has been messing with my family so I might be on and off for about a couple of weeks, I hope you enjoyed it~))**


End file.
